Chapter 104
! の ! |romaji= Hakunetsu! Onōno no Jitsuryoku! |cover=Izuku Midoriya Minoru Mineta Mina Ashido Mashirao Ojiro Ochaco Uraraka Koji Koda Kyoka Jiro Tenya Iida Fumikage Tokoyami Hanta Sero Rikido Sato Momo Yaoyorozu Mezo Shoji Yo Shindo Shikkui Makabe |volume= 12 |pages= 19 |date= August 29, 2016 |issue= 39, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 53 Episode 54 |previous= Chapter 103 |next= Chapter 105 }} ! の !|Hakunetsu! Onōno no Jitsuryoku!}} is the one hundred and fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The first exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam has begun; the first 100 students to hit six targets will move on to the Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Most of Class 1-A have blocked the balls thrown at them. Shikkui Makabe hardens the balls while Itejiro Toteki fires the balls with perfect trajectory into the ground. Kyoka Jiro uses her Quirk and unleashes a special move called Heartbeat Fuzz which shatters the ground, allowing Class 1-A to see whom the balls are targeting. Mina Ashido uses her special move Acid Veil to protect Minoru Mineta. Seeing an opening, Fumikage Tokoyami equips Dark Shadow onto himself using Black Ankh (previously known as Tenebrous Abyss Body) and, grabbing a ball with his right hand, attempts to use Piercing Claw of the Dusk to attach the ball onto Tatami Nakagame. Using her Quirk, she narrowly dodges Fumikage's claw and comments on Class 1-A's strength. Yokumiru Mera announces that zero examinees have passed so far. Izuku Midoriya decides to wait and see the examinees' Quirks before starting an actual fight since everyone is protecting their targets and thus the chance of getting a lucky hit is minuscule. On the bleachers, Emi Fukukado tells Shota Aizawa that those who take the leading role can turn the tables. In the stadium where Class 1-A are, Yo Shindo tells his fellow classmates that he will shatter their solid defense. Yo uses his Quirk (which causes whatever he touches to shake but the aftershocks are sent back to him) on the ground and uses a special move called Tremoring Earth, unleashing a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground and causing Class 1-A to lose their footing. At another area of the stadium, some examinees feel the earthquake Yo caused. However, they soon forget about the earthquake and focus on the battle in front of them. Suddenly, all of the examinees' balls are swept up into the air by powerful gusts of wind. On top of a building, the examinee causing the gusts of wind is Inasa Yoarashi. Inasa is getting fired up and wishes to participate in the heated battle. Inasa blasts all of the balls onto the examinees with his powerful wind. Mera receives information on the first examinee to pass, Inasa Yoarashi. However, Mera is shocked that Inasa managed to eliminate 120 examinees in an instant. Back at the battlefield between Class 1-A of U.A. High School and Class 2-2 of Ketsubutsu Academy High School, Izuku is regaining his footing after the ground was shattered. He contemplates that Ketsubutsu Academy have done their homework on analyzing their Quirks and decides that Class 1-A must team up together in order to combat Ketsubutsu Academy's strong teamwork. Despite at a disadvantage, Izuku cannot help but feel excited. Suddenly, Izuku realizes that he has been hit by a female student's ball, much to Izuku's confusion. The female examinee, Camie, scolds Izuku for zoning out in the middle of a battle. However, she finds it weird that he can still smile after being put at a disadvantage and finds it to be cool. Izuku focuses and prepares for combat. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 104 fr:Chapitre 104